Mockery of Me
by BlackHawk323
Summary: When the classic trainer journey is run astray by a group of psychopathic killers who want nothing more than to capture him and the rest of his team, a 17 year old golden Lucario named Zakax has to find a way to defeat them. With his life, and everyone else's, on the line, will he be able to fight through and defeat Team Senguard?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 1

Zakax was leaning up against a tree, watching his best friend and trainer tend to the rest of her team.

They were camped out in the middle of the Ilex Forest, in a clearing that let more light in than anything else. He chuckled, this was the life. Being able to walk around where and when he wanted to, being able to do things that were impossible two years ago. His trainer has grown up with him….when he was still human, that is. Zakax shook his head, _That was a long time ago, _he reminded himself, playing with the tufts of golden fur around his left paw spike.

"Hey, sugar." A very familiar female Zoroark walked up to him, smiling brightly. "How ya doing?"

Zakax smiled back. "I'm doing good, Senra. How's our fishy little friend over there doing?"

Senra looked back over to where Zakax was pointing. There, all in a circle, was the oddest bunch of Pokemon they had ever seen, and they had seen some odd things together.

"Magi's doing all right. Gloria is still giving him trouble though." She said. "I'm just waiting 'till that Skitty gets what comin' to her. I know she's still new to our little group, but she should know by now that Magi isn't your normal Magikarp."

"Hey! Guys! Dinner's going to be done in a few minutes, why don't you two come on back to camp?" His trainer, Layra, called, her soft voice carrying over the sounds of what looked to be a cat-on-fish fight.

"Trainer calls." Zakax said, hooking his arm through Senra's and leading her back to camp. AS they approached, the rest of the gang came out to greet them. First up was Mort. A Magmortar who had grown quite protective over Layra, but no one knew why.

"There you are," he said, crossing his arms and trying to look disappointed, but the smile on his face ruined the look he was trying to achieve. "We've been worried sick about you, Atom even went as far as to assume the Senguards had gotten you."

"I wouldn't let those scumbags get to me if I had to kill myself to do it." Zakax replied. "Besides, what would they do to me? They already know I can get an Aura Sphere up and flying before they could even blink."

"True," Mort replied, "but still, Atom is going to send screws flying all over the place if you don't go talk to him, and we both know that Magi would be none too happy about that."

Zakax nodded, and, unhooking his arm from Senra's walked over to the far left side of their circular little camp, over to where Atom was sending sparks everywhere inside his steel tent. _Good thing Layra gives us our own tents. If she didn't Atom would have already burnt our camp to the ground, despite the fact that he's not a fire type. _Zakax thought appreciatively. Atom was the one pokémon Zakax could relate to. Not because Atom had been a human once, but because he used to be Zakax's pokémon.

As he passed through the door he noticed that Atom, an extremely meticulous Magneton, had left the interior of his tent a mess. And at the other end of the two foot long tent, Atom looked like he was on the verge of short-circuting.

"Atom!" Zakax shouted, trying to make his voice heard over the constant crackle of sparks. "Turn your ass around!"

The sparks stopped immediately. Then slowly, as if he wasn't sure whether or not he should look, Atom turned around. When he saw Zakax standing in the doorway, his golden fur glistening in the evening light, he nearly blew a fuse from pure joy.

"Zack!" Atom shouted, his voice almost like that of Magi's, just not as fishy. "You're okay! I thought you had died or something, you've been gone for so long. Everyone was so worried that Team Senguard had shot you or something. I swear I thought I almost saw Senra break into tears a couple days ago." The Magneton was starting to ramble now, telling Zakax all that had happened while he was gone.

"Atom." Zakax said, stopping the Magneton mid-sentence. "Calm down, I'm okay, and I think Magi and Gloria are still beating the living crap out of each other outside." He smirked, it was always fun mentioning Magi fighting. There was just something so fucking hilarious about watching a Skitty getting the shit knocked out of them by a Magikarp. **Cat loses to lesser being, **he could see the headline now. If, that is, they were anywhere near a town and if he were human, both of which were not true.

"Again?" Atom said, sounding quite annoyed, "They do this every fucking day! Why can't that motherfucking goddamn feline keep herself in check! Great. Now I have to go out there and shock the shit out of them. Oh,wait. That actually sounds kinda fun." Atom smirked, then, blasting out the door and heading to where they were fighting, Zakax could've sworn he had heard the pokémon laugh.

Sighing, Zakax left the tent, heading across the camp towards the one he shared with Senra. This was going to be a long day, he could just tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zakax was meditating. A delicate process in which he is allowed to sharpen his senses. However, it required peace and quiet. And he wasn't getting any.

"Ouch! I am _so _going to kill you for that you stupid fish!" Gloria shouted, she had just gotten tail-slapped by Magi, who didn't know that a Skitty was sensitive when it came to their whiskers.

Sighing, Zakax stood up, there was no way he was going to get any progress with _that _happening outside.

Then, out of nowhere, something growled. Zakax sprung into a fighting stance, eyes closed, Aura Sensors buzzing at a frequency nothing could see, or hear. He stood still, waiting for what ever it was to attack.

It growled again.

Blinking, Zakax remembered he hadn't eaten all day, and that that was most likely his stomach.

_Shit when is dinner going to be done, _he thought, finally recognizing how hungry he was. What was surprising is that he could hear his own stomach over the earsplitting sounds of predator and prey coming from outside the door to his tent. And from the sound of it, Prey was winning.

_Ugh, come __**on **__Layra, get the goddamned food done already! Its been what? Ten, Fifteen minutes since she called me back to camp? She said dinner would be done in a few minutes but its been more than a few already! _Zakax was getting impatient now, and over the next few minutes he continued to mumble about slow-cookers, crock pots, beef, pork sandwiches, and a variety of other foods, growing more impatient by the second.

"Alright, guys! Dinners done!" Layra called, as if sensing her Lucario's growing hunger pangs. Her dark brown hair fell nearly to her waist, and she looked like a supermodel. Hell, if Zakax were still human…

With a flash and a sound kin to that of a small sonic boom, Zakax was blasting out of his tent and was already seated at the table before anyone could even say "Dibs."

If Zakax hadn't been so hungry, he may have noticed the ten human-shaped auras nearing their clearing, and if he had been able to meditate, he would have been able to see the M16s and DSR 50s strapped across their backs, along with the interjoining TS on their black, bulletproof armor plating.

However, Zakax **could **sense them when they reached the outer rim of the clearing, preparing to fire a .50 caliber bullet straight into one of the many assorted pokemons chests.

"Get down!" He yelled, grabbing a couple of glazed donuts from off his plate and ducking under the table. The rest of the pokemon immediately followed suit.

Mort had his thick, strong arms wrapped around Layra just as Senra ducked under. There was an earsplitting crack, then a flurry of red as the bullet hit home.

Senra's eyes widened, then closed shut as she passed out from the combined force of the bullet entering her abdomen along with the force of the wind that had pushed it along.

"Senra!" Zakax shouted, the golden portions of his fur slowly changing to a dark red, his eyes turning to an extremely bright red as enough power to topple Arceus radiated out of him. The rest of the pokemon scrambled to get out from under the table, as they would prefer to face a hundred Senguard Grunts than be near Zakax when he got extremely pissed off. They had only seen this once before, and the aftermath was disastrous.

Zakax slowly rose, the table tipping to the side out of respect. He glared into the bushes, and slowly raised his right arm. Everyone was silent. Even the forest pokémon had stopped and were watching the scene from afar.

Slowly a blue sphere formed in the middle of Zakax's palm, the air around it spiraling into the orb as it grew in size. Zakax eyes were intense, not letting anything out but scanning everything for the perfect point of impact. When the orb was no bigger than a basketball, he let it fly. The orb blasted out towards the sniper, the grunt's eyes widening as he noticed the Aura Sphere headed straight toward him.

There was a flash of blue light immediately followed by an explosion that could cause a hearing-sensitive pokémon to completely lose consciousness out of sheer pain. The light alone was so bright that all the other pokémon had to shield their eyes.

But not Zakax. He stood in front of the light, watching the smoke rise into the air as it dimmed. When the light dispersed and the smoke vanished, all that was left of the sniper was an extremely battered and unusable DSR 50.

The Senguards were fleeing now, but with daylight fading and an extremely pissed off Lucario on the loose. Everyone was skeptical that they would make it very far.

For the biggest mistake the Senguards made that night was the same mistake that ended them: Never hurt the War Transfer's girlfriend.


End file.
